


If You Don't Look Back

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he abandoned Supergirl's grave.





	If You Don't Look Back

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he abandoned Supergirl's grave. He refused to remember a villain defeating her recently and look back.

THE END


End file.
